


Roshan

by Weirdandwired



Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [8]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian Character, Lumity, LuzXAmity, boschlow, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: Amity invites Luz to hang out with her friends at Boscha's hangout.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow (The Owl House)
Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	Roshan

**Author's Note:**

> Contains slight cursing

“I still can’t believe you did that!” Skara was on the floor laughing as Luz blushed a deep shade of red. “What were you trying to do? Learn how to fly?”

“Not entirely. I just wanted go somewhere and my 7-year-old brain decided that flapping my arms with homemade wings would work.” Luz shrunk into her hoodie as the blush increased on her face.

Skara just laughed harder as the rest of the girls joined in. Amity giggled not at Luz in a mocking way, but at how adorable her attempt sounded. Amity, Boscha Skara, Luz and some of Boscha’s other friends were in Boscha’s club house. Amity insisted on Luz coming to hang out with them, much to boscha’s groaning and annoyance. The worst part was that when she was about to get the human to leave, the boiling rain started. That was 3 hours ago.

“Your one to talk Skara. Remember that doll you had? The one you swore would turn into a handsome guy someday if you gave it enough love? Amity said smiling. 

“Wait really?” Luz asked. 

“Oh, you should have seen it Luz. She brought that doll everywhere. Braided his hair, played with him and talked with him. Until she was like ten. What was the dolls name again? Willy Willmer?” Amity snapped her fingers. “Waylant. That was his name.”

Luz giggled. If someone told young Luz that about anime plushies, then she would have definitely done the same. 

“I am never going to live that down.” Said Skara, trying to hide her embarrassment but also smiling at the same time.

“See. I don’t see why Luz’s embarrassment is any worse than any of the stuff we did, as embarrassing as the story was Luz.”

Boscha rolled her eyes. She didn’t even see why Amity was friends with the human in the first place. She checked her scroll to see how long the storm would last, only to find out that was going to last for a few more hours. She groaned. Then an idea dawned on her and small smile crept onto her face. Amity may be friends with the human now, but what if she could change that.

“Since the rain doesn’t look like it’s going let anytime sooner,” 

Thunder boomed loudly as to emphasis Boscha’s point. She jumped in surprise causing everyone to laugh. She really hoped this worked.

“As I was saying”

“Before you got scared?” Luz cut in making everybody laugh.

“Shut it human.” Boscha growled. “As I was saying, since the storm doesn’t look like it’s going to let up any time soon, why don’t we make this more interesting? How about a game of Roshan.” She grinned evily at Luz. The other girls agreed excitedly, however Amity just groaned. Luz just looked confused.

“What’s Roshan?” Asked Luz nervously.

“It’s a game of risks. You can ask or dare another person to do anything, even if it is super embarrassing, but the person you targeted gets to do the same to you. You dare someone to kiss you or someone else, and they get to ask you if you like someone or an embarrassing moment. Stuff like that.”

“What’s the worst that happened?” Luz asked hesitantly.

“Boscha dared me to sit on her lap and make out with her. As payback for that, I dared her to kiss willow on the cheek and compliment her. Gods it was so funny trying to watch Boscha be a nice person for once.” She turned to Luz and saw the worry and sadness on her face. “It was a long time ago. Don’t worry.

Boscha blushed a deep red at the mention of Willow. Luz just shrunk back into herself. She knew that this was before they started dating and that she can’t get mad at her, but she couldn’t help but feel hurt. Sure, Amity and her hadn’t been a couple for very long but she still didn’t like idea of Boscha kissing her girlfriend. She shook her head to get the nasty thought out. “I’m in.”

Everybody looked at Luz in surprise, including Amity. “Are you sure?” Asked Amity. Luz nodded. 

“Okay then, let’s play. You have to answer truthfully.” Said Amity.

‘Jackpot.’ Boscha thought as her wicked smile grew bigger. “Human, since Amity insists on bringing you to our hangouts, I thought we should get to know you better. Are you in love with Amity?” 

Skara spit out her drink in surprise before coughing. Everybody else sat in silence as they looked back in forth between Boscha and Luz with both curiosity and a fear. Luz brought her knees up to her chest trying to hid the ever growing blush that was on her face.

“Yes. I love Amity.” She said trying to hide the embarrassment in her voice.

This time, another girl almost choked on a cookie when she heard Luz say that. Boscha pumed her arm in success. Say goodbye to your friendship with Amity, human. She looked at her green haired friend and saw that her reaction was…Boredom? No it’s not that. It’s more like content. Like she already knew this.

“Did you already know this Amity? Why aren’t you acting?” Boscha asked, someone annoyed and irritated.

Amity smirked.. “Of course, I know. It would be awkward and sad if my girlfriend didn’t love me.” She winked at Luz.

The silence was quiet it was almost deafening. You could hear a pin drop. Everybody just stared at the two with their mouths open. Luz scooted closer to Amity and kissed her cheek as Amity put her arm around her. Boscha tried several times to speak but every time she tried, no words or noise came out. Finally she managed to find her voice again.

“Wait a minute? Your telling us that you” Boscha was cut off by Amity

“Are in a relationship with the human Luz? Yes, I am. It will be one month tomorrow.”

“Awwwwwwwww!!!! That’s so cute!!!” Said on the girls. 

“I think it’s cute. I mean your parents are going to go ballistic when they find out. Other than that, I’m happy for you.” Said Skara

“Oh, my parents already know. And they have decided not to speak to me for a week. But I have gotten used to it.” Amity said.

“Oh. Well then I am still happy for you.” Repeated Skara.

All the other girls were happy for the couple. Mostly really confused on why little miss perfect Amity Blight, fell in love and decided to date the human out of students.  
“No. No. I don’t accept this. Your not supposed to date a human. Our families are some of the most powerful people on Boiling Isles and we don’t associate with people who are weak, much less date them. If anyone, your supposed to date me, because we both come from powerful families and we are both powerful witches. We are in the upper class, she lives in a house in the middle of the woods. Now please stop this nonsense and actually date someone worth your time.”

Amity looked at Boscha like she just kicked her puppy and then slapped her face. Cold anger filled her body. She glared daggers her three eye friend, although she was reconsidering their friendship. “Boscha. Shut the fuck up.!” Amity rarely if ever cusses. But she does, Bad things start to happen.

“But – but” 

“But nothing Boscha. I want you to shut the fuck up. What do you think gives you the right to tell me who should I be dating? I’m really happy that you accepted me as gay and didn’t tell your parents, but this crosses a line. My girlfriends name is not human, it’s Luz. Yes, our families may be powerful and hold a lot of influence on the boiling isles, but I am done worrying about what people think of me or deciding what is best for me. Amity you should date me, Amity you’re a blight, so you need to only associate with the upper class. Yes, Boscha we made out once. You are one of my best friends, but that’s all you will ever be to me.”

“The fact still stands that she’s a human and“

“I wasn’t finished.” Amity glared at Boscha, who promptly shut up. Yes I am dating the human. Yes I am in love with Luz. Do you know why? Because she makes me laugh and giggle and let’s me be myself. I can put down my walls without fear of rejection or thinking that I have to keep up appearances. The only reason I am not walking out of here, is because of the boiling rain. So, you will never, ever, say that to me again. You will call my girlfriend by her name and not call her human. If you don’t, then I will make sure you see me in your nightmares. Do you understand?”

Boscha nodded, her fear clear on her face.

“Good.” Amity put her arm Luz and brought her close, giving her a gentle kiss. Luz booped her nose causing her to giggle. “Now, I do believe that per the rules we created, Luz gets to ask you or dare you to do something really personal or uncomfortable.” Amity had a wicked grin on her face.

Luz thought for a moment. She didn’t want to be to cruel, but she wanted to take advantage of the opportunity. Thinking about what her girlfriend said earlier about Boscha kissing Willow, it got her thinking. Willow mentioned it was awkward when Boscha kissed her and then complimented her. She smiled when she finally figured out her question

“Do you have a crush on Willow?” Luz asked. 

Silence once again filled the room as everyone looked at Boscha. Her face was a red as tomato. She sat there stunned, unable to say anything. One of the girls waved her hand and snapped in front of the three eyed girl. She whistled when she got no response. Amity beamed as she hugged her girlfriend. She had never felt prouder of her than of this moment. “I am so proud of you.”

“Why is that babe?”

“Because no one has ever made Boscha speechless before.” Amity kissed Luz’s cheek.

Eventually, Boscha learned how to speak again and snapped out of her trance. “Um, well her cheek is very soft.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Luz said suddenly filled with confidence.

‘Well played human.’ Boscha thought, although she would never admit that. “Fine.” She groaned and sighed. “Yes I have a crush on the half witch.”

Luz squealed. “Call and ask her out. That’s my dare.” 

“Damn this girl’s good.” Skara said.

“Put it on speaker, I want to hear.” Said another girl, who Luz was introduced to as Keya.

Boscha took her crush’s number from the human and stared at it nervously. Like it contained all the answers for her future. She hesitantly input the number and hit call. After a few moments, willow picked up.

“Hello?”

“H-hey um Willow. It’s Boscha. And before you hang up, this isn’t a joke or a prank or anything.” 

“How did you get my number?”

“Luz gave me it.”

Willow sighed so loud, it could be heard through the phone. “I’ll talk to her later. So if this isn’t a joke, why did you call me?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime.” 

An awkward silence filled the room as willow stopped talking. “Are you sure this isn’t a joke or anything?” 

“Yes this is not a joke. I’m actually asking you out.” Boscha hoped Willow couldn’t hear the nervousness in her voice.

“Wow. I did not expect that. But why should I say yes after everything you put me through? Convince me.”

Willow was right. Why should she say yes? Boscha put her through hell and bullied her for years. Calling everything thing from half a witch Willow to plant freak. She joked that dated her ferns while making circles with her finger and putting them around her eyes. She looked at Luz and Amity. The human resting her head on Amity’s shoulders as she rubbed her hand. Amity kissed the side of her head. Boscha knew she had to at least try. No sarcastic comments, no snarky attitude.

“To be honest, you really shouldn’t say yes after everything I’ve done. But I want you to at least give this a shot. We can do anything you want and go anywhere. I am  
giving…..you f-f-fuuu. F-f-fu. Full c-c-contr. Contre. Con-control on what we do.”

Willow’s loud laughter came through from the other line. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh, but that just sounded painful for you to say.”

Somehow, Boscha knew she wasn’t laughing at her question, but at her attempt to relinquish control. “How do you think I feel?” She teased.

Willow giggled. “Well, with an such an awkward performance, how could I not take you up on that offer. Theirs a new botanical garden that just opened. I want go there.” On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You stop calling me half a with Willow and you get your friends to calling me that and bullying me.”

“Deal. I’ll meet you there at 4 tomorrow?” Boscha said.

“Sure. I guess I will talk to you later Boscha”

“Talk to you later. Bye” Boscha hung up and immediately squealed. She had never felt this happy in a long time She couldn’t even believe she did that or that Willow said yes. And that laugh and giggle. She could listen to that all day. The rest of the girls soon joined in, congratulating her and saying she was going to have a great time. “Okay Luz.”  
Boscha said still grinning like an idiot. “I dare you to make out with Amity.”

Luz smiled as she brought her lips on Amity’s. Both girls melted into the kiss as Amity ran her hand through her hair. Each kiss brought them deeper into bliss as Luz sat on  
her girlfriend’s lap. She wrapped her arms around her neck as started to kiss her with more passion. Amity gladly kissed back with the same out of passion. She loved Luz’s lips and could spend hours kissing them. Remembering that they needed air, the two separated and just looked at each other. 

“God, I love you so much.” Luz said. 

“I love you too.” Replied Amity. 

Boscha cleared her throat. Blushing, Luz got off her girlfriend and nuzzled into her neck. The next few hours went by fast as the girls gossiped and joked around. Boscha asked the couple on dating Advice so that she wouldn’t embarrass herself. Once the rained cleared up, the girls said their goodbyes and went home.

The next day

Luz and Amity were cuddling on the couch in the Owl House watching a show on the crystal ball. Amity stroked the Latino’s hair who was laying on her chest. Halfway into the show, her scroll dinged.

‘The date went amazing. I have another one next week.’

Amity smiled as she texted her back. ‘That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you’

Luz looked up at her girlfriend. “What’s up baby?”

“Boscha’s date went great and she has another one next week.” She kissed Luz’s head as returned to stroking her hair.

“That’s great.” She snuggled deeper into Amity. “Happy anniversary baby.”

“Happy anniversary Lulu.”


End file.
